Today, The Love Begin
by Aragaki-chan
Summary: [CHAP 1 UP]Kisah ini menghidupkan kembali masa-masa dimana Baekhyun berjuang keras menghadapi ujian masuk SMA. Masa dimana Baekhyun belajar mati-matian supaya bisa masuk ke SMA pilihannya. Momen ketika dia berdebar-debar menahan nafas, menunggu pengumuman ujiannya selesai. Dan tentu saja pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang tak akan bisa dilupakannya
1. Prolog

Title : Today, The Love Begin  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : FF ini adaptasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama dengan beberapa perubahan.  
Cast :  
- Byun Baekhyun  
- Park Chanyeol  
- Kim Jong In  
- Do Kyungsoo  
- Dll.

**Warning! Yaoi/BoyXBoy/Shonen-ai, Typo(s), dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.  
.

.

_Summary :_

_Kisah ini menghidupkan kembali masa-masa dimana Baekhyun berjuang keras menghadapi ujian masuk SMA. Masa dimana Baekhyun belajar mati-matian supaya bisa masuk ke SMA pilihannya. Momen ketika dia berdebar-debar menahan nafas, menunggu pengumuman ujiannya selesai. Dan tentu saja pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang tak akan bisa dilupakannya_

_._

_._

_-PROLOG-_

_[Baekhyun POV]_

_Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat seperti ini? Di gedung sekolah yang kelihatan kuno, dengan teman teman sekelas yang bodoh. Masa SMP-ku tampak begitu hampa dan suram, ridak ada satu hal pun yang menyenangkan._

_Aku ingin cepat-cepat jadi murid SMA. Kalau aku bisa menjalani ujian masuk dengan baik, aku tidak akan berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang-orang bodoh ini lagi. Seharusnya kehidupan SMA-ku nanti akan berbeda dengan sekarang._

_Aku akan makeover penampilanku habis-habisan, bermain dengan teman-teman yang kemampuannya selevel denganku, dan bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang luar biasa. Pasti… "mungkin aku akan memulai perjalanan cintaku"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana? ._.

ini ff pertama saya.

Baru prolog, nanti kalo responnya bagus bakal dilanjutin.

Dan terakhir

Mind to review guys?


	2. Prolog to Love Tale

_Chapter 1 ~ Prolog to love tale_

'_It is enough if that love is born has the hope of mere a few'._

_[Author POV]_

Berkali-kali Baekhyun membolak-balik buku teks kumpulan soal yang sulit itu, sambil diam-diam menjawab semua soalnya, walau gurunya sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

Sedangkan soal-soal yang terpampang di papan tulis terlihat begitu mudah, dibandingkan dengan buku teks yang ia kerjakan.

_"I have a headache today. _Tulisan di papan tulis itu terlihat sama seperti yang kualami sekarang," pikir Baekhyun melihat sekilas ke arah papan tulis.

Ketika ada di sekolah Baekhyun selalu saja sakit kepala. Dia merasakan itu semua bukan karena pelajaran yang sulit, tapi karena keadaan kelasnya. Di saat sedang belajar seperti ini pun kelas ini tidak ada bedanya.

Ada yang ngobrol, menulis surat, tidur, bahkan ada juga yang mencuri-curi kesempatan makan cemilan, saat guru sedang menghadap papan tulis.

Orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak punya niat belajar. Benar benar lingkungan sekolah yang payah. Saat Baekhyun menghela nafas, tanpa ia sadari. Ia langsung bertatapan dengan mata gurunya_._

"Baekhyun-san, coba kamu terjemahkan!"

"Baik, mmm…, ketika cinta itu lahir, aku cukup puas apabila ada sedikit saja harapan…"

"Hah?!" guru itumendekati Baekhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya heran.

_'aduh gawat! Mengapa aku malah menerjemahkan soal yang ada di buku kumpulan soal' _batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun bilang sesuatu tentang cinta, lucu banget!" celetuk seorang namja yang seolah jadi pemimpin di kelas. Mendengar perkataannya, anak anak lain pun ikut tertawa.

"Byun Baekhyun lagi jatuh cinta!" ejek mereka serempak.

Seketika itu juga wajah Baekhyun langsung menjadi panas. Dia malu sekali sampai menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Anak anak yang sebelumnya tidur pun entah kenapa malah menaruh perhatian di saat seperti ini. Kenapa mereka malah bersemangat saat ada orang lain yang sedang jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Baekhyun-san, tolong berkonsentrasilah pada materi pelajaran!"

'_kenapa guru itu hanya memarahi aku saja sih? Kenapa dia malah membiarkan teman-teman yang lain? Dia malah tidak memarahinya walau mereka ribut dan sangat tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran' _protes Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sikap sang gurumembuat darah muda Baekhyun semakin membara. Namun apa gunanya protes? Paling, dia malah semakin disalahkan oleh guru itu_._

Setelah pelajaran selesai, Baekhyun segera berdiri dari kursinya dengan cepat. Dia tak mau berada sedetik pun di kelas seperti ini.

Betapa bahagianya dirinya, minggu ini bukan dia yang mendapat giliran piket membersihkan kelas. Baekhyun segera bergegas keluar kelas.

Ketika sibuk memasukkan buku yang ia bawa, Baekhyun melihat kearah 3 murid perempuan yang sedang berkumpul di dekatnya. Mereka dari tadi melirik dan menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun dengan mulut, mata, dan bahasa tubuh lainnya.

Ketiga perempuan itu kompak menggunakkan rok super pendek dengan alis yang dicukur sampai tipis. Salah satu dari mereka baru saja memoles matanya dengan _eyeshadow._

"Byun Baekhyun, hari ini kau senggang kan?" ucap salah satu dari mereka setelah Baekhyun melirik mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak!" sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Hah?! Kau kan nggak punya pacar, nggak punya teman, pasti senggang dong? Memangnya ada yang mau kau lakukan?

"Tugas seorang murid adalah belajar!"

Mereka bertiga pun langsung melihat satu sama lain. Satu persatu dari mereka menjawab dengan kata gaul yang mereka sukai.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Namun ketika ia hendak keluar. Mereka dengan cepat menghalanginya.

"Hari ini giliran kami piket bersuhin kelas. Tapi kami udah janji mau main nih" ujar salah seorang dari 3perempuanitu.

"Kami janjian sama anak dari sekolah lain, tuh barusan ada emailnya," giliran seorang lagi yang menimpali.

Lalu salah satu dari mereka membuka handphone yang dihias norak, memperlihatkan email dengan tulisan bergambar yang kerlap kerlip. Hurufnya tiba-tiba mengecil, dan ada huruf yang cara penulisan dan bentuknya aneh ya, isi email orang bodoh. Tapi, yah, itu cara menulis email yang lagi ngetrend.

"Makanya kau gantikan kami bersihin kelas ya?"

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah, dan tiba-tiba wajah mereka pun menegang.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau ini ngebelin deh!" mereka menggunakkan kata-kata slang, kata kata gaul, kata-kata yang diplesetkan dari kosakata standar di Jepang, ya, Baekhyun memang bersekolah di Jepang.

Anak-anak lain yang masih berada di dalam kelas melihat hal itu, tapi mereka mengacuhkannya dan keluar dari kelas begitu saja. Karena di sini Baekhyun tidak punya teman, maka tidak ada yang mau menolongnya. Rasanya, tidak mungkin ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mau terlibat masalah yang merepotkan hanya demi Baekhyun yang tidak mau berteman dengan siapapapun.

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya dan menatap tajam kea rah mereka bertiga. "Aku tidak akan menggantikkan kalian bersih-bersih. Biarkan aku lewat!"

"Apa-apaan kau? Padahal kita sudah memohon padamu…"

"Kalian tidak minta tolong dengan baik-baik. Selain itu, aku harus ikut bimbingan belajar!"

Mendengar kata 'bimbingan belajar', mereka semua langsung tertawa kompak. Seolah ingin memamerkan bibir yang diolesi _lipgloss _itu.

"Ih, dasar kutu buku, bikin eneg!" Semua kata-kata slang, baik kata-kata gaul yang lagi ngetren di Jepang, ataupun kata-kata plesetan yang mereka buat sendiri pun meluncur dari mulut ketika teman sekelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mulai tersinggung pun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kamus super tebal yang dibawanya.

"Aku akan memukul kalian kalau kalian tidak membiarkanku lewat!" ancam Baekhyun.

Kekuatan kamus tebal itu tidak bisa dibilang enteng.

Mendengar ancaman seperti itu, mereka bertiga pun bubar sambir mencaci maki.

"Udah jadul, kasar lagi!" gerutu salah seorang dari mereka bertiga. Temannya yang lain pun tidak ketinggalan menghakiminya.

Namus Baekhyun tetap melangkah dan meninggalkan kelas itu sambil pura-pura tidak mendengar gerutuan mereka.

"Sebisa mungkin , lebih baik aku membatasi diri dari mereka bertiga. Orang orang berlevel rendah" gumamnya.

"Aku benci sekali, rendahan! Bahkan bernapas di udara yang sama dengan mereka pun aku tidak mau!" gerutunya.

Baekhyun mengganti sepatu, melilitkan syal di lehernya, dan ketika sampai di pintu depan gerbang sekolah, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Walau udara di luar begitu dingin, tapi selesailah sudah! Semua hal yang menyebalkan untuki dirinya sudah berlalu.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan di samping sekolahnya. Semakin jauh dia meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, semakin ringan juga langkahnya.

Dari kejauhan terdengar lagu Natal, rasanya memang terlalu cepat. Took-toko kue bahkan sudah memasang iklan menerima pesanan kue Natal. Toko toko bunga pun begitu mencolok, mereka menjejerkan bunga _Rose Christmas_ dan bunga _Pointsettia_.

Sejumlah toko bahkan sudah memajang poster bertuliskan '_Merry Christmas!'_

Baekhyun pun membayangkan setiap tahun ketika Natal tiba, dia selalu membuat cake bersama ibunya. Mereka paling suka membuat _Busch de Noel _atau _Fromage Cake, _apalagi rasanya juga pasti enak. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan kue yang dijual di toko, tampilan maupun rasa buatan mereka tidak kalah.

Tapi, mungkin tahun ini ibunya akan membuat cake sendirian, atau mungkin juga akan membelinya di toko kue. Sebab Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi ujian.

"Aku tidak boleh tergoda! Sampai aku berhasil ujian!" bisik Baekhyun, menegur dirinya sendiri, bagaikan sedang menghadapi perang dunia.

Ya dia sedang perang, perang menghadapi ujian. Dia sedang berada di tengah-tengah medan perang yang kelabu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku referensi yang sudah ia beri label dari dalam tasnya yang sangat berat.

Meskipun dia sedang berjalan menuju tempat bimbingan belajarnya, dia tidak akan mensia-siakan waktu yang ada.

Saat Baekhyun membaca sambil berjalan, dia berpapasan dengan sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya murid SMA. Mereka berhenti sejenak di depan toko kue.

Mereka tampak mengobrol dengan riangnya. Sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Natal.

Baekhyun menoleh kea rah pasangan itu, memperhatikan dari balik buku referensinya.

'_M__ereka pacaran seperti orang dewasa, tidak seperti anak-anak di kelasku yang kekanakkan dan centil'_ batin Baekhyun

Barangkali, mereka tidak aka merayakan hari Natal bersama keluarga mereka, tetapi menghabiskan waktu untuk berduaan dengan kekasih tercinta.

"Kalau sudah SMA, apa aku juga akan merasakan hal seperti itu ya?" gumamnya setelah melewati pasangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai juga di gedung bimbingan belajarnya. Dia pun membuka pintu kelas bimbingan belajarnya.

Hmmm, kelas yang baru dan bersih, pemanas ruangannya berfungsi dengan baik. Setiap kelas hanya ada 4 buah meja yang berjajar, satu meja untuk berdua, dan 8 orang murid yang ada di kelas boleh memilih tempat duduk sesuka hati.

Tampak beberapa orang sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan mulai belajar sendiri, meskipun kelasnya belum dimulai. Suasananya sangat berbeda dengan suasana belajar di sekolah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Terdengar suara orang yang memanggil Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, atau sering dipanggil Dio, yang datang dengan celana pendek selutut dan dengan rompinya_, _dalam suasana casual yang santai.

Ketika Dio melambaikan tangan, rambut pendeknya seolah-olah berkilauan.

"_Konbanwa_, _(selamat malam)_" Seru Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduk di depan Dio, Dio tersenyum pahit.

"Jarang sekali ada yang bilang 'selamat malam' pada temannya, Baekhyun-ah kau terlalu kaku" protes Dio.

"Ah masa? Tapi itu salam bahasa Jepang yang tepat bukan?" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah kerjakan tugasnya? Aku gak yakin nih," seru Dio berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Baekhyun melihat ke tempat duduk di sebelah Dio, sedangkan Diosibuk membaca buku kumpulan soal matematikanya. Di sana di atas kursi, tergeletak sebuah syal dan tas sekolah warna biru gelap yang warnanya berbeda dengan seragam Baekhyun.

"Kai-kun?" ujar dio, sambil ikut melirik ke kursi di sebelahnya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dia bilang masih ada waktu, dia mau ke toko buku di bawah. Ada novel yang mau ia beli. Novel _thriller _yang butuh waktu ekstra dan menguras pikiran untuk membacanya."

"Kyungsoo-san, kau sendiri sepertinya punya _hobby _buat foto-foto untuk mengisi waktu luang kan?" tiba-tiba ada suara lelaki yang berbicara tepat di atas kepalanya, Dio terkejut dan tersenyum Pahit. Lalu Baekhyun ikut mendongak kea rah suara itu, ternyata di situ telah berdiri Kai yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

Kai memakai kacamata dan itu terlihat cocok dengannya, pas sekali menempel di hidungnya, rambutna juga pendek, kelihatan rapi, terkesan pandai dan intelektual. Model rambutnya sederhana, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak menggunakkan wax rambut atau semacamnya, tapi penampilannya sangat bergaya Jepang.

Kai jauh lebih mempesona daripada anak-anak di kelas Baekhyun yang Cuma mati-matian mendandani rambutnya tapi isi otaknya kosong.

Baekhyun pun asyik dengan lamunannya, rasanya dia ingin mencoba mengubah gaya rambutnya. Ya, pasti lebih keren lagi dari penampilan yang sekarang. Mungkin bagus juga kalau rambutnya bisa sedikit bergerak bebas.

Meskipun Kai terlihat seperti orang yang serius sekali tapi kalau dia tertawa bagian leher dan _Gakuran_ yang ia kenakan kelihatan agak sempit. Karena Baekhyun menyadari hal itu, makanya kadang-kadang ia suka membayangkan Kai akan terlihat lebih keren kalau gaya rambutnya diubah sedikit.

Saat sedang semangat-semangatnya memikirkan cara menata rambut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup, yang membuyarkan lamunan dan menyita perhatiannya.

Dan, ketika Baekhyun melihat kembali kea rah Dio, dia terlihat sedang asyik menyetel benda favoritnya, Pikaichi. Itu adalah _camera compact _berwarna _silver _yang katanya diwariskan oleh pamannya. Pikaichi adalah nama kesayangan yang ia berikan pada kamera itu.

Benda semacam itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan murid SMP, tetapi Dio malah dengan bangga menggantungkan kamura itu dilehernya.

"Aku akan memotret wajah Baekhyun!" ujarnya

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?" protes Baekhyun

"Wajahmu bersemu merah tuh, kayak orang lagi jatuh cinta"

Baekhyun merasa sangat malu. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir deras bagai banjir dari sela-sela poninya. Apalagi ketika wajahnya yang sedang membayangkan dunia khayalan itu difoto.

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Kai yang penuh ekspresi mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Kupikir Baekhyun-san nggak mau bilang apa yang dipikirkannya pada Kyungsoo-san yang hobinya aneh, asyik sendiri membawa-bawa kamera seperti itu kemanapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue~**_

* * *

Maaf ya, prolognya yang kemaren kependekan. :3

thanks buat yang review,follow, fav. Balesan reviewnya ada di pm.

Mind To Review?


End file.
